deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastien Dussault
}} Sebastien Dussault is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. He is a Beverly Hills realtor, but also a married man locked in a ironclad pre-nup by his wife Jacklyn. Sebastien meets Carmen at a bar and, after he shows her demo to his wife, the two of them sleep together. They begin a secret relationship. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, Sebastien guards some dark secrets. Desperate for money, he allowed Olivia Rice to bribe him into an affair with Taylor Stappord, and this led to more than a few murders committed by the promiscuous Frenchman. When the truth comes out, he takes a group of people hostage and attempts to blow them up, but they ultimately escape and he ends up the victim of his own scheme. Biography 'Early Life' Originating from France, Sebastien spent years living on the Left Bank of the Sorbonne until finally moving to the United States where he eventually became a realtor, selling homes most notably in Beverly Hills. He buys a condo, which he still keeps even after marrying a music agent by the name of Jacklyn, who, due to her wealth, forces him to sign a prenuptial agreement in case they were to ever divorce. Their marriage went off to a great start, but over time they grew apart, leading to Sebastien having multiple affairs, including those with his yoga instructor and dog worker. Despite never truly catching him in the act, Jacklyn has forever suspected her husband's infidelities. 'Season 2' }} Carmen meets a man named Sebastien at a bar, and she confesses to him that she is depressed because her best friend got engaged and her dreams are coming true. Now, Carmen wants to know when her dreams are going to come true. Sebastien asks what big dream is, and Carmen says she wants to be a famous singer. Sebastien is surprised but Carmen gives him her demo to prove to him that she is a good singer, and leaves the bar. After being fired, Carmen heads to the bar to drown her sorrows and runs in to Sebastien once again. He reveals he listened to her demo and knows a major record producer and he gave her Carmen’s CD and got her a meeting with the label. Carmen is so grateful she heads to Sebastien’s hotel and has sex with him. Afterwards, Carmen is ready to leave because she needs to help Rosie get ready for her wedding. Sebastien tells her he wants to see her again because he likes her. He also adds that he wants to be honest with her. Carmen is afraid: she thinks he lied about the meeting, but Sebastien tells her the meeting will happen, but the music executive she will meet is his wife. Carmen is stunned. 'Season 3' }} Having heard the Stappords moved back to Beverly Hills, bringing with them their newly adopted daughter Katy, Olivia Rice, former wife of Michael Stappord, sets a new plan into action, hoping to tear apart the relationship between the man she loves and the woman he is now with. Due to some recent tension in their marriage, Michael had believed Taylor to be having an affair, despite the fact that she wasn't. Olivia uses this to her advantage and hires Sebastien Dussault, having him approach Taylor in a park and sweet talk her, thus setting her up to have an affair. Taylor, meanwhile, was depressed over her deteriorating marriage with Michael, and that her new daughter seemed to want nothing to do with her; with no one else to talk to, Taylor confided in Sebastien, which led to more than she bargained for... }} Over the course of four months, Sebastien continues his affair with Carmen, and even goes as far as renting a house for her to stay in due to now being homeless. When upset that her friend, Marisol, has been neglecting her and her other close friends, Carmen confides in this with Sebastien, but he is instead more interested in having sex. This irritates Carmen at first, who is starting to believe Sebastien only rented her the house to keep her around for sex; Sebastien is offended by this, and asks if she truly believes he would just go around renting homes for anyone he didn't care about. Realizing this, Carmen finally gives in, and the two have sex. The following day, however, after hanging up after a bad conversation with Marisol, Carmen heads downstairs where she finds Sebastien showing the house around to what appear to be potential buyers. She realizes he never actually rented a home for her, but let her stay in one of his listings. When alone, he confesses that he wanted to do something nice for her, but couldn't afford it; it isn't him that's rich, but his wife. Realizing she is falling in love with Sebastien, but there being no possibly future to the relationship, Carmen decides to end things. Sebastien tries confessing his love for her as well, but due to recent events, she finds this hard to believe. }} Knowing that Michael will be leaving for his business trip after stopping by Marisol's book party, Taylor decides to call over her new lover, Sebastien Dussault. What neither one of them knew, however, was that Michael had hired a friend, tennis pro Louie Becker to catch Taylor in the act. While Taylor and Sebastien made love in the bed the former shared with Michael, Louie waited until the two got decent and made themselves known; he took the pictures, prepared to go to Michael. However, not wanting to risk Jacklyn finding out about his affair, Sebastien tries fighting Louie for the camera, but accidentally shoves him onto the glass coffee table, shattering, and impaling Louie in the back with a shard. Not knowing what to do now, they argue about how to cover it all up, but Taylor excuses herself to walk Katy back to bed, who had heard noise from earlier. Sebastien then takes matters into his own hands, and starts chopping up the body; he plants different pieces all over town, including a leg and a hand in Evelyn Powell's and Gail Fleming's respective gardens. }} Sebastien calls Carmen, once again professing his feelings for her, but is again turned down, for Carmen does not trust herself with him, nor does she know what she truly wants. Later on, Sebastien arrives at the Powells home, and Carmen, believing him to have been stalking her, tries to turn him away. However, it becomes known that Sebastien is actually the Powell's realtor, there to help them sell their home. Evelyn meets with the two, and tells Sebastien that if he needs anything, then Carmen will be at his service. When the Powells leave the house, and Carmen is left alone to clean, Sebastien stops by, having been given a key so he may enter whenever he pleases. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Sebastien convinces Carmen to make love to him. The two begin passionately kissing and undressing, but they soon hear the Powells have returned home, and Adrian, wishing to get a night-cap, heads to the room the two are currently in. Carmen is annoyed that she let Sebastien get to her like this, and attempts to keep Adrian out of the room so he may get away. She ends up smashing his hand in the door, but all is well for Sebastien as he makes it out of the house without getting caught. Learning that Taylor's new maid, Blanca Alvarez, is starting to ask questions, and piece together what happened on her and Sebastien's night together, he kidnaps her from the Stappords' home, leaving nothing behind but the necklace Blanca once wore. Sebastien meets with Carmen at the Powells' home, wanting to discuss the events of the previous night. Carmen, however, still does not wish to continue their affair, believing Sebastien to be bad for her, even going as far as to comparing him to chocolate. With a bit of persuasion though, Sebastien is able to convince Carmen to go out to dinner with him. These plans are cancelled that evening, however, when Sebastien stops by to alert Carmen that he has last minute plans with his wife, Jacklyn. This frustrates Carmen, but she decides to get back at him by bragging about the new pair of shoes Adrian Powell bought her, claiming that he believes she is a good paid, and felt the need to reward her. Sebastien realizes that there's more to it, and so Carmen goes on to tell about Adrian's S&M fetish, and how he wishes for Carmen to partake in it with him. Sebastien points out that Carmen must realize what this would make her if she accepts money for sexual favors, but she points out that Sebastien is doing the same thing by staying with Jacklyn; she also says, with irony, how Sebastien was right: the beauty of their relationship is they do not control one another. Trivia *Of the main characters, Sebastien has only formally met Marisol, Rosie, Carmen, Zoila, Evelyn, Adrian, Taylor, and Michael. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 09.png Promo 301 10.png Promo 303 02.png Promo 304 06.png Promo 304 07.png Promo 304 08.png Promo 304 09.png Promo 304 10.png Promo 307 09.png Promo 307 10.png Promo 308 01.png Promo 309 05.png Promo 313 05.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters